Two Worlds United
by chillydown
Summary: Ancient magic ripped Sarah back into the underground. Sarah and Jareth go on a quest to save both their worlds.
1. Barguest

BARGUEST

Jareth, damn him to hell, had decided to once again torment Sarah's life. She knew that it was him, who else would be petty enough to rip her away from her world, ten years after she had humiliated him.

Three months previously Sarah was promoted at work and was shipped out to her works U.K office. She was ecstatic, having wanted to go to England for many years now, partially because of the myths and legends that the isles were steeped in, due to its long and bloody history, and partly because of her time in the labyrinth, and it's kings accent (although Sarah would never admit that to herself).

A couple of days ago Sarah's flatmate Morgan had said that if Sarah wanted to see beyond the city of London and see the true England, then go into the country after all she had claimed that is the true heart of England. So after letting the matters weigh for a couple of days until she decided that she would go. The plan was that she would leave in the morning driving to Wiltshire, she would go to the stone circle at Avebury, spending the night in the village and the next day she go and see the world famous Stonehenge and Salisbury before heading back to Avebury to spend the night, before going back to London the following day. It was at Stonehenge that Sarah vanished from the mortal world into another.

The forest of the firey's was a gloomy and ominous place, with deep pockets of shadows in which anything could live, but Sarah was unafraid after all did she not survive the forest when she was sixteen and now she was ten years older, ten years wiser and not at all fearful of the snotty Goblin King. Just wait until she came face to face with him again she thought as she headed out towards the Goblin Castle.

Three hours later Sarah had to admit that she was well and truly lost. She was sure that she knew the way but instead of coming to the Bog of Eternal Stench and Sir Didymus she had ended up in a large green field covered in ruins of buildings and at the far end of the field she could make out a waterfall. She realised that she remembered nothing like this one her first trip into the Labyrinth and regardless she was thirsty so she headed towards the roaring water. If only Sarah had looked behind her she would have seen the large petrifying beast with the blood red eyes step out from the bushes.

Sarah was half way across the huge field when she heard the loud deep sound of a horn looking in the direction of the sound she saw nothing Sarah took another two steps when the hairs at the back of the neck stood to attention. She knew then that she was not alone. Turning round Sarah froze to the spot at the sight of horrifying beast.

The eyes, the colour of blood, burned into Sarah's soul, the teeth as sharp as knives and the sharp black horns gave the dog an unearthly feel. The dog slowly trudged towards her, stopping only when the horn was once again heard in the distance. As in answer to the horn the dog howled a woeful sound before once again starting towards her like a lion towards its prey. She was going to die raced through her head. Lost and alone in a strange land, she was going to die at the hands of a creature from hell. Closing her eyes she waited for her final moments; and in what seemed like hours she opened them, seeing the beast slain, it's life force draining into the ground from the slash along it's neck, looking by the beast she saw a figure wiping it's sword along the grass.

"Call the Goblin King" the figure whispered "Call to him now." The figure vanished and Sarah screamed for the Goblin King.

x-x-x-x-x

Sarah was in shock, the woollen blanket placed around her shoulders and the hot cup of well, whatever it was, was slowly warming her shaking body up, while the spiting fire in the stone hearth danced merrily in vibrant autumn colours of reds, oranges and yellows, but giving out warmth that would rival any summers day.

Jareth, King of the Goblins, stood to one side watching the trembling mortal woman wondering how in the name of Herne had a human end up in the Underground without him knowing, hell, how had Sarah, the one human who had peaked his curiosity in the short time he had known her ended up in the ruins of the once almighty city of Emain Macha stood, with the corpse of a slain Barguest nearby. A Barguest was the hunter of Woden's Hunt; a beast so horrific that the sound of its woeful cry was enough to send even the mightiest warriors fleeing in terror.

Deciding that now was not the time to deal with the situation especially with the guests slowly starting to arrive in preparation of the next day's Duir Ball. Jareth walked over to her mumbling something in language, which she did not understand and with a simple wave of his hand Sarah fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Hunter moon

The pale morn broke on the day of the Duir Ball, and life in the underground carried on as the norm. Sarah slept soundly, tucked up safely in the mountainous covers of the huge bed that Jareth had placed her in.

Jareth however was following the scent of magic that had surrounded Sarah, bringing her to the Underground. The trail had started in the Firey forest and had lead to the remains of the old capital of the Underground, Emain Macha. The ruins of the once almighty city had been reclaimed by the land, grasses and bushes peeking out from between the stone ruins.

Near to the waterfall that had once provided the power and water to the city, laid the rotting carcass of the dreaded Barquest. Its throat had been slit from ear to ear and the ground below the corpse was red, soaked in the blood of the beast. Two scents of magic hung in the air, the scent of the creature and the unknown scent of the person or persons unknown that had ripped Sarah away from the magic less mortal world to his kingdom, the world of the Sidhe. Neither magic was familiar to him.

Jareth looked again to the remains of the beast and reflected upon the events of the past twelve hours. He had been in the castle ballroom overseeing the chaos that the Duir Ball always caused, when he first felt the pull of magic that had pulled Sarah into his kingdom. He knew that it was not the pull of a mortal wishing away a fellow human into the Labyrinth, put of something more. He had called the other rulers of the Underground, and discovered that each of them had felt the same wrench, but none knew what the cause was. It was when the sound of Goblin King had echoed across the vast emptiness to his ears, that he realise that something was upsetting the balance of the Underground. He had vanished, flying upon the wings of the wind until he appeared in field filled with the stench of death. His heart had missed a beat upon seeing the still body of Sarah, the one being that had made the game that played out in the Labyrinth, any fun. He walked quietly to her and picking her up vanished back to the castle.

Jareth looked around the ruins, looking for any missed clues, satisfying himself that there was nothing he vanished.

The moment he left, a shadow moved towards the body and in a flash of light, the body was engulfed in a wall of flames hotter than anything Hades could dream up.

x-x-x-x-x

The pale light filled the ground below. Breaking up the deep black of the night. Those who chose to live in shadows, stayed away from the silvery glow cast by the full moon. The creatures of the day were safely tucked away far from the creatures of the shadow realm. All apart from one, a lone figure kept a lonely vigil. Looking like part of the night, neither a sound from the figure nor from the darkness that engulf all in her path was heard. Silence.

Jareth looked up towards the full moon, shining like a beacon of hope in the madness and decay of the night. In a land where the legends and mythical creatures, that plagued the mortal imagination, are real, and anything could happen. Something was wrong. Jareth could feel it, deep within his soul, and Sarah, the mortal who defeated his labyrinth years ago, was involved that he knows for a fact. Not that Jareth was too surprised. Sarah and trouble went hand in hand as he discovered during those fateful hours. The Duir Ball had been in progress for hours, but he had come out to the balcony for time to reflect on the last day.

Jareth felt rather then heard the movement behind him. His fae sense of touch, heighten by the stillness of the eerie night, felt the air touch his cool skin, this he knew meant only one thing, someone was behind him. Only one person would know where to find the Goblin King when he wanted to be alone.

"Owain, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Owain smiled "You summoned me"

"So I did. She's deadly tonight" Jareth mumbled

Owain looked around in confusion, who was he talking about, was it the mortal who was rumoured to have return. "Who's deadly?"

Jareth looked up to the jet-black sky until his eyes landed upon the silver moon. Owain, his own eyes following the movement of his friend, finally understood who 'she' was.

"It's just a full moon, Jareth. Nothing more, nothing less." Owain stated.

"Not tonight, Owain. Tonight she is a hunter's moon. Cruel and Deadly, just like her mistress."

Owain looked worried for a moment, since when had Jareth looked upon the moon as alive. Something was not right. "Jareth, pray tell, what is wrong? Is it Albion?"

"No the kingdom is safe, at this moment"

"At this moment? What is it Jareth? Is it the other kingdoms?"

Jareth looked down at the floor, "The kingdoms are all safe for now. No this about the mortal, Sarah Williams."

Once again understanding hit Owain, Sarah Williams the mortal who not only bested the labyrinth (being one of only a handful to do so) but she had bested its mighty king and without realising it won his heart. "Then the rumours are true, she has returned. I told you that when she was ready she'd return."

"Sarah was abducted. Torn from the mortal world." Jareth looked to his friend for the first time "She was taken near a door in Albion"

"Which one"

"I believe that it was the one they named Stonehenge."

The blood drained out of Owian's face, almost as if someone had taken a knife to his throat and slashed it from ear to ear. "By Cernunnos, Jareth, Stonehenge. I thought that all the doors had been sealed. They swore that they would be sealed. Dammit Jareth! What have you done?"

"I did nothing. You know that unless they are wished here they remained in their own world, even at Samhein. No, the only way it could have happened, was if someone had knowledge of ancient magic."

"Ancient magic, no signature then" Owain's asked

"Two that was unknown to us." Jareth ran a hand through his mane of blonde hair. Owain noticed this behaviour and knew that Jareth was keeping something back.

"What is it Jareth? What are you keeping from me?"

"A few hours ago when Sarah was brought to me I discovered that upon her arrival here she was hunted." Jareth took a deep breath before he continued, "She was hunted by a Barguest."

Owain paled again "By the Gods Jareth, how did she escape?"

"The beast was killed by person or persons unknown. Who is it? Who did this?"

Owain had no answers, so he looked up to the moon. "What are you going to do Jareth?"

"I'm going to call The Elemental Court. If someone has knowledge of ancient power then the court needs to know about it. They must be stopped."

"Have you seen the beast?"

"Aye, the corpse was near Emania Falls. Near to the ruins where Emain Macha once stood."

"This goes from bad to worse." What else Owain was going to say to drown in the screams that came from within.

x-x-x-x-x

King Jareth's court and guests of the Duir Ball stood back in utter horror. A few of the ladies screamed. The creature, for that is what it was just appeared in the middle of the room. The crowd had gathered for the annual Duir Ball. The king had vanished some time ago, but the ball continued, that is until the creature arrived.

Swords were drawn yet no one dared to advance towards the creature, fear and magic freezing them in their tracts. The creature itself was deformed with a type of manic frenzy reflected deep within the eyes. The creature had a hole in the centre of his abdomen and within the hole sharp pointy teeth pointed out, offering a bloody fate to all who dared come near. The face was distorted making the creature repellent and alien. Its checks were shallow, the nose was almost gone, while in its place, and there was a black gaping hole. The smell that came from it was fishy. It turned its head and several ladies fainted dead a way.

Looking around the room it spoke for the first time, its voice a deep gravely and distorted sound that grated upon the nerves, "Where is she? Where is the mortal woman?" The voice gave the creature away as being male. At least that is what the court believed.

No one answered his question, either no one had the answer or he or she had no voice to speak. Fear could do it. The creature repeated the question and once again no answer came from the crowd. The creature stalked his way towards the right of the ballroom, until it came face to face to with an elderly dwarf male. The creature picked up the dwarf and threw him halfway across the room. The dwarf should have been killed outright when he hit the wall, but Jareth's reappearance changed that. Using his magic to soften the wall from the hard stone service to one that was almost foam like in its appearance, the dwarf was luckily only dazed. Owain helped the poor dwarf to his feet.

Jareth's actions caused the creature to turn towards him. The shock was written on both Jareth face but as quick as it came it was gone. Jareth spoke first arrogance laced his features even lacing his voice. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am who I am. King Jareth." The creature spoke, "I will leave in piece, as soon I have what I come for."

"And what may I ask, is that" Jareth asked

"Sarah Williams."

Inside, Jareth knew what the answer would be. But feeling of panic that he felt when her name was said took him by surprise. He knew that no matter what, nothing would harm her, not when he was around. He thanked the gods that he had the foresight to shield Sarah's room with magic.

"Who?" Jareth asked faking innocence.

The creature smirked "The mortal, the one who bested your little maze."

"The mortal is in my care, under my protection."

"Yet you did not bring her here, into your world. We did, she belongs with us."

"What do you want with her?" Owain asked from the far corner of the ballroom, "What are you?" he added

Laughter surrounded the room. The rich sound echoed off the stones walls causing all to look round in search of the source of the sound. It came from the window, where a young woman sat. The light of the pale hunter's moon lit the woman from behind, enveloping her in light like an aura. She wore a forest green dress, which went down passed her ankles. On her feet she wore leather sandals. Her hair was a dark red and her eyes an ice crystal blue. On her back, she had a sword sheathed on her back, a circular shield with a crow painted on it in front of the sword, a dagger on her wide leather belt and in each hand she held a long spear. She was fully armed and dangerous. Her ice crystal blues eyes held death in their depths.

The woman rose from the window and gracefully walked towards the creature stopping inches from the creature. The colour in the creatures face had gone and for the first time the court saw fear in the creature.

"You." The creature spoke.

"Aye. What is your purpose here?"

"It is not your concern"

"You broke the agreement, you entered my world. You stole the mortal."

"You know nothing."

"I know all. You forget who I am. I destroyed, your beast. Just like you will be destroyed."

"So be it. Then you'll never know"

"Do you think that I remain in bliss?" She said "I know His plans, know that He will fail, just as He did all those years ago." She continued. "Alas you are lucky for you will never survive to see his defeat." she said throwing the spear straight into the chest of the creature.

The creature was dead, dying in silence. The court was relieved while Jareth watched the stranger with great interest. There was something about her, something familiar in the way she spoke and acted. Who was she?

"I am known by many, and I'm known by few. King Jareth." She said as if she had read his mind. "Your mortal is important, in what is to come. No harm should befall her. Promise me this." Jareth nodded "Call The Elemental Court. Tomorrow your quest will begin." With this, she changed into a crow and flew out of the window.


	3. Morning

I own what is mine. The rest either belongs to Henson & co or British folklore and Celtic mythology.  
  
Sarah woke up in strange surroundings. For a brief moment, she wondered where she was, that was until the events of the previous flooded back into her head. She was back in the underground, back in the Goblin King's castle. Fear and panic washed over her, like the tide crashing against beach. Anger followed close behind. What was she doing here? What did he want with her? A thousand and one questions invaded her mind. Sarah knew that only one person could give her answers. With that in her mind she rose from the bed. She noticed that she still was wearing the same black jeans and white top from yesterday. So he had not undressed her. She was glad.  
  
She still could see the image of the beast. The blood red eyes that bore into her very soul. The woeful cry that it gave when the horn sounded still echoed in her ears. She had almost died. The tears sprang into her eyes; unable to control them she started to cry. Crying uncontrollably she never felt the hand that touched her shoulder, nor did she reject the warm body that she was pulled into.  
  
After a while the sobs had died down, yet still Sarah did not move away from the warm body that comforted her. She was a stranger in a strange land; a land she once felt was safe, yet it was filled with deadly danger. "Thank you" she said as she moved out of the comforting circle of arms.  
  
"My pleasure" Jareth said softy  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jareth thought for a moment before answering, "I wish I could Sarah. Honestly." He said "But this has me confused."  
  
"But you did drag me here. Against my will if you must know."  
  
"No Sarah this is not my work. Your reason as to why you're here is in the hand of another."  
  
"Is this about Toby? You cannot have him. I won him back fair and square. I beat your stupid labyrinth," She said  
  
"Aye that you did. You are one of a few who did. But this is not some form of revenge. This is something more. Something dangerous." He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before he continued. "You were lucky last night Sarah, not once but twice. You told me last night about the Barguest."  
  
"A what?" Sarah interrupted  
  
"A Barguest. Then when you slept, a creature invaded my court, to make a claim for you." Her eyes widen in horror at this news but Jareth continued, "Luckily for you both have been killed. But who she was no one knows."  
  
"I want to go home!" she cried  
  
"I wish you could, but until things are sorted," he paused before continuing "Until things are sorted you are still in danger."  
  
Sarah went back into shock and had to sit down on the edge of the bed before her legs gave way. Her face had turned ashen. "Why me?" she quietly asked  
  
"I was hoping that perhaps you had the answer to that" When Sarah shook her head. Jareth knew that she was just as confused as he was. "Sarah please look at me." She did "Sarah the entire underground knows what has happen. Ancient magic was used to bring you here. The Barguest was a creature known only in folklore and legend, yet the body lies in a glen not far from here. A creature as ugly if not more so than any of my goblins invading the Duir Ball. They are scared Sarah and some how you are the key to this.  
  
"I'm just Sarah. A mere mortal, nothing more, nothing less. I'm nothing compared to you. What ever you are." Sarah's anger was beginning to override her fear and shock for which Jareth was pleased about.  
  
"Fae."  
  
"What! Fae, as in fairies?" Sarah asked Jareth nodded  
  
"Yes as in fairies, the Daoine Sidhe, Ferrishyn, the Wee folk. I believe are some of the names that you humans call us." Jareth said with a smile. Sarah's breath caught in her throat when he smiled. Unlike the cruel grins he gave her when she first arrived in the underground, years ago, this smile lit up his entire face. The last of her fear vanished into thin air along with her anger. She found herself smiling in return.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah asked  
  
"I told you I'm a Fae."  
  
"No not what you are. Who are you?"  
  
Understanding dawned on Jareth at once. She know that until who ever was behind this mess was stopped she would be in danger. She trusted him to protect her.  
  
"I'm Jareth, King of Albion." He said proudly.  
  
"Jareth, that's a nice name." His name on her lips sounded like honey. "Can I call you Jareth?" He nodded "Anyway thought you was the Goblin king."  
  
Jareth laughed, "Only when mortals are wished away by others. My real title is King of Albion." he said  
  
Sarah went red as she remembered what a spoilt little brat she once was. When she had returned from the labyrinth, she had matured. Even forming a lasting friendship with her stepmother. "I really was selfish and spoilt then." she admitted. "You taught me a lot. Thank you."  
  
He smiled again. 


	4. The Elemental court

I own what is mine the rest belong to Henson & co, British folklore and Celtic mythology.  
  
This is for those who read and reviewed this story. Thanks guys for the reviews. Ok here goes.  
  
Only those who have been to see the huge Neolithic standing stones that make up Stonehenge, those who have absorbed the eerie atmosphere that surrounds the ancient monument, could understand the peace of the stone circle in which the Elemental court was to be held. Neither bird nor animal sound could be heard within the giant structure, not even the ever-present wind could break the silence. However unlike Stonehenge this circle was complete, including the avenue of smaller standing stones that lead up to the circle.  
  
The Fae were near immortal yet they, like the human archaeologists, who study and wonder at all the megaliths built by ancient man, could not name the architects of the megalithic stone circle. All that they knew however was, that is a powerful place. Ancient magic is held within its centre.  
  
All around the outside of the circle, the citizens of the underground, dwarfs, goblins, brownies, pixies, and fae to name but a few, had gathered round. Although no one knew the full reasons as to why the highest court of the fae, (a court called only once before) they knew that the mortal girl sitting in the Albion camp had something to do with it. Rumours were abound as to why.  
  
Sarah looked around her at the sight before her eyes. The stone circle was hypnotising, she did not, no she could not look away. It reminded her of Stonehenge. It was simply breath taking.  
  
A beam of bright light pierced through the night sky. A silence fell over the waiting crowd. Sarah looked up to the beam. What ever it was, it seems that that the court had begun.  
  
Within the sacred circle the four rulers of the underground stood. Éire, Alba, Cymru and Albion, named in memory of the past. Took to their directions.  
  
"I Donn. Ruler of Alba, Call to the Earth, who provides us with her bounty. Danu, protect us, your children, guide us and bless us in our hour. So mote it be." The man in the north said  
  
"I, Eshyn, Ruler of Cymru. Call to the Air, who protects with your wind. Danu, protect us, your children, guide us and bless us in our hour. So mote it be." Came the voice to the east.  
  
"I Jareth, Ruler of Albion. Call to the Fire, who keeps us warm with your flames. Danu, protect us, your children, guide us and bless us in our hour. So mote it be." Jareth stood in the south.  
  
"I Laeg, Ruler of Éire. Call to the Water, without whom all life would die. Danu, protect us, your children, guide us and bless us in our hour. So mote it be." Came the voice from the west.  
  
Then all four started chanting, in a language as old as the hills. A light from the centre of the circle slowly began to glow and as the chanting became more and more fluid, the light grew, until a beam shot straight into the air. The court was now in session.  
  
Laeg looked to Jareth and asked the question that was playing on everyone minds. "Why have you called this court? "  
  
Jareth swallowed hard. To protect Sarah he needed them all behind him. "It concerns the mortal Sarah. Last night she was stolen from aboveground. By person or persons unknown."  
  
"Yet you called us here for this. You have the right to sort out matters, like this in your own court." Eshyn said.  
  
"And so I would have. If it was only that simple. You see she was nearly killed by a Barguest. Then later that night, another attempt was made on her life. A creature appeared at the Duir Ball. Both were killed."  
  
Jareth looked round at the shock on the faces of the three rulers. "A Barguest" whispered Laeg "Who has the power to call one up. Ancient magic?"  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
"Who killed them?" asked Donn  
  
"A woman, a stranger. I know her not." Jareth said, "The creature almost seemed to fear her. All I want to know is who and why"  
  
"Visions. We could call on the visions." Eshyn said. The others agreed. 


	5. Visions

Disclaimer: What is mine is mine, the rest belong to Henson & Co, and British Folklore and Legend. Sorry for the wait. This is for my first reviewer OtakuSailorV  
  
VISIONS  
  
Death hung in the air; it reached into the deepest corners of the world. Nothing could escape its grasp. Looking round at the surroundings, it seemed that death had won victory over nature herself. Not a sound was heard. Not the rustling of the wind on its endless journey, nor the call of the animal kingdom. Nothing. Looking to the sky, it was like nothing was wrong with the world. It was as blue as ever, and the sun was watching over the land as it basked in the life giving light. Yet the world was still dead. In the distance stood what was once a forest, trees that where once crowned with leaves now stood bare in a sea of brown, the twisted branches of the trees reaching upwards as if to shout out to Mother Nature, WHY!  
  
The world was empty. In its eerie silence a lone voice echoed across the land "Hello," it said "Anybody there?" Once again nothing was heard.  
  
"Hello." The voice rang out in the dead world, "Is anybody here?"  
  
Silence in what seemed like forever, in the dead and empty land another voice answered the lonely cry. "No my child, there is no one"  
  
The owner of the first voice spun round in the general direction of the second voice, yet nothing no one was there.  
  
"Where are you?" came the cry  
  
"I'm behind you" And there he was, a strange looking fellow sitting cross- legged on the ground, wearing only a sleeveless tunic and a bead necklace and had horns like those on a stag growing out of his head.  
  
The figure just looked at the man, unable and unwilling to speak "To find the answers, you must ask the questions." He said  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" the questions spilled out. The strange man laughed  
  
"To stop the ancient force. Find the four treasures, take them to the ancient tree, embrace the magic and all hope will be set free." The man said moments before the world went black.  
  
The crowd stood in awe at the sight. The four most powerful of the mages, the four rulers of the Underground had been snub by the gods in order for a mortal. A non-magical mortal had, had the visions. The beam of light that shone into the very heart of the magical stone circle had changed its path and headed straight towards the human. Jareth and the others had followed the light and were shocked to its final destination. Sarah herself had not seen it coming.  
  
The crowd stood in silence, no one dare to speak. The four rulers stood next to the frozen girl. None of them dared to wake her out of trace, they needed all the help that they could get and it seemed that the only help was to come through the mortal.  
  
Suddenly Sarah snapped out of her trace. The crowd let out their breath. Sarah looked around at her surroundings, the crowd moved nearer. Sarah looked towards Jareth who stood next to Owain. The crowd leaned in as not to miss a word.  
  
"What did you see?" Esyhn asked  
  
"Jareth, what happened?" She said ignoring the Cymru ruler  
  
"You had a vision, Sarah" he said softly "What did you see?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment before answering "I saw a dead world, nothing lived. I saw a strange man, sitting on the ground, he had antlers growing form his head." The crowd gasped at this piece of information. Jareth looked to Owain, he looked pale. "He said find the four treasures to stop the ancient force. Then some thing about hope will come " Sarah continued oblivious to the crowd.  
  
The crowd started to mumble with only the word 'Cernunnos' clearly heard every so often.  
  
Looking up towards Jaerth she asked, "What are the four treasures?"  
  
"The Stone of Destiny, The Red Javelin, The Cauldron of Plenty and The Retaliator. The four treasures of the Danann" Jareth whispered. "Myths nothing but myths. How can they help?"  
  
"So are the Fae. At least in my world." Sarah gasped, "My world" she  
repeated. "Perhaps Morgan could help."  
  
"Whose Morgan?" Jareth asked. 


	6. Morgan and the Argument

Blah. You know the deal.  
  
"Whose Morgan?" Jareth asked  
  
"My friend. She has lived in England all her life. She knows more about fae than anyone else. Even me, and I've met you." She said, "She might have some idea with what to do."  
  
"No!" The four rulers said in unison.  
  
"Why not?" she stubbornly said  
  
"Too dangerous to us." Jareth said, "Do you any idea why we left the mortal realm. Do you have any idea why humans and fae, once the greatest of friends now live apart?" He said angrily, "Do you have any idea as to why live side by side with a veil keeping us separate. Forever apart. WELL DO YOU!" He ended by shouting at her.  
  
"No!" She shouted back. How dare he speak to her like that, after all that she had been through, she deserved some respect, so she told him that, after all, she had never back down to him before. "How dare you talk to me like that, Jareth!" she snapped, "IF you want to be apart from mortals so badly then tell me WHY I AM STILL HERE!" She practically screamed.  
  
"Because" He said before he stormed away.  
  
Later that night, Sarah ran the argument over and over in her head. What was his problem? For some one who was the Goblin King and dealt with mortals he sure hated them. Was it that in his past a mortal hurt? Sarah sighed, she would never know.  
  
"Sarah" A soft voice called out to her, looking to its owner she discovered the young blonde man who seems to Jareth right hand man. What was his name Oliver, Owen, Owain, that's right she thought Owain. "Can I join you?" She nodded, "Sarah I feel that I need to explain about Jareth."  
  
"No need." She said sadly "I know he hates me." This left her feeling sad. Since she defeated the Goblin King years ago, he had never left her head.  
  
"No Sarah he does not hate you. Yes he is angry, but not at you. You see thousands of years ago, the Aboveground and the Underground were one. We all lived above. Humans and mortals living together, in peace, side by side. Until one day, our land was invaded. I believe you called them The Romans. After that, the peaceful co-existence between our two races became cracked. We the fae stood up against them. We had some help from the humans, revolts and such. But mainly the humans joined the invaders. After four hundred or so years, they left our lands. And many returned to the old ways. But then a new danger came to the lands. A new faith, with one god came and slowly the old ways began to die. When the old ways died, so did the magic in the lands. We were seen as evil, and slowly we began to be hunted to extinction. The last remaining druids helped us escape to this world. We travelled through the gates. Um the gates were giant stone circles, like Stonehenge, we travelled through them and the druids promised that they would destroy the gates on the other side. You see Sarah, Jareth lost his family in the mast exodus. He has to live with his guilt that he survived and they didn't. Now he has you to protect, in circumstances not under his control. He hates that. When he snapped you were just there." Owain took her hand between his before he continued "Please Sarah don't give up on him." Owain did not wait for her answer he raised himself up from the ground and walked back into the darkness.  
  
The next morning the tension between Sarah and Jareth was so thick that you could cut with a knife. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Sarah's thoughts centred on the information that Owain told her last night. If he still felt the guilt for his family's death then that explain a lot about Jareth character. Perhaps she should apologise. Jareth on the other was fed up. Yes shouting at Sarah was wrong and he felt sorry for the poor girl, but still to get another human involved was wrong. After all one human was trouble, two, well that would be worse then a holiday in the Bog of Eternal Stench with the entire goblin population. Jareth figured that he should apologise.  
  
Lunchtime became the perfect time for them to apologise. A huge feast had been prepared in honour of the four rulers. The crowd from the previous night sat around waiting for the last one to arrive. When he did the feast began.  
  
For a while Sarah and Jareth just sat though and ate. Nothing was said between the two. Until Sarah finally fed up with silence, spoke "Jareth" she said "I want, um I mean um sorry" she blurted out.  
  
Jareth chuckled as a blush faced across her face. "Thank you Sarah, but the fault is mine."  
  
Sarah smiled "What happened to the Goblin King, I met?" she asked.  
  
Jareth smiled "An act. I am different to each child." He said, "To you I was terrible, and arrogant. To another I am kind and selfless. Sarah do you know that you are one of only a handful who won against the maze."  
  
Sarah went red again. "What would you have done with Toby if I had lost?" she said  
  
"He would have been returned home along with you. The Labyrinth is there to teach a lesson to those who need it. It has always been there."  
  
Sarah seemed to absorb this piece of information before she spoke again. "Morgan is a druid."  
  
The weather was hot. London seemed to be stuck in a heat wave. Unlike the typical cliché of rain and grey sky that follows England the sun was shinning and the sky was blue. The temperature was in the 30's. Morgan Felton rushed to her small apartment in Kensington. Her flat mate Sarah was away for a couple of weeks, visiting some of England's more ancient structures, so imagine her surprise when walking into the front room and finding her and a strange looking man waiting.  
  
"Morgan," Sarah asked, "We need your help."  
  
Morgan arched one eyebrow. "Sarah, why are you not in Wiltshire?" She asked  
  
"Morgan sit down, this will take a while. Well where to begin? I guess it started when I was 15..."  
  
One hour later, Sarah sat opposite a rather shocked Morgan and a rather bemused Jareth.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you," she pointed to Jareth "are the king of Albion. Basically, the king of England. And you" pointing to Sarah "were kidnapped and nearly killed by a creature used in the wild hunt. Have visions that involve the horned god Cernunnos. Then to save both of our worlds you need to find the four treasures of the Tuatha De Danann. Nice try Sarah. Pull the other one, it has bells on it." Morgan stated.  
  
"Jareth" Sara said, "Show her"  
  
Jareth pulled a crystal ball out of thin air and tossed it to Morgan. She looked into the centre of the ball and stared at some image that she saw there. Suddenly the ball vanished back into thin air. Morgan looked up to the two "What would you like me to do?" 


	7. I know where they are

Jareth & Sarah are Henson's. The legends and folklore are for all and the Open University and BBC 2 are not mine.  
  
Morgan was not closed minded about things, her up–bringing and beliefs taught her to keep an open mind. But Sarah's story was a lot to take in. And that crystal that the Albion king had pulled from thin air kind of helped her decide. Ok a trick like that could be easily done; she had seen similar tricks on TV. It was the image in it that had persuaded her. For within its depths she saw, a beautiful realm, one she wished to be part of. Then the ball vanished, just like that. She believed that some part of her ancestors still lived on within her. The majestic and romantic Celts, a warrior like race, that once ruled these lands, would don't have back down, nor would she. Looking at the two "What would you like me to do?" she asked.  
  
Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to help. Once Jareth had found out that Morgan was a druid, well he jumped at the chance. So in fact had the other three rulers. Who better to help than a druid. "Thank you." Sarah said "Now what can you tell us? What do you know?"  
  
Morgan looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled "Well first, the Lia Fáil is in Scotland." Seeing the confusion written on Sarah's face Morgan added "The Stone of Destiny or as some call it The Stone of Scone. Lives in Edinburgh Castle. In fact, lives under the throne of Scotland. This I know cause when we returned it back to Scotland the press had a field day with it. You see the English stole it from the Scottish and kept in Westminster Cathedral for hundreds of years. The Cauldron of Plenty was in Wales or was it Annwn either way it has something to do with Wales. The Red Javelin is somewhere off the Irish coast. Where it was broken and thrown after Cuchulainn accidentally killed his son Conlai. As for The Retaliator, or its other name Excalibur you need to find Avalon." Morgan finished.  
  
"What do we do?" Sarah asked, "We need all four, yet we only know where one is."  
  
"No Sarah I know where they all are." Morgan said causing the others to look up at her  
  
"Where?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Look, many believe that the entrance to Annwn is by a lake called Llym Cwm Llwch, in the Brecon Beacons. For Avalon, try Glastonbury Tor and for the javelin, Cuchulainn is part of the Ulster cycle. So you try Ulster."  
  
Sarah looked towards Jareth and smiled "See, told you we needed her."  
  
Jareth just ignored Sarah's comment. He just stared at the mortal for a while before he finally spoke "So Morgan, how do know so much about this?" he questioned her something felt wrong, she seemed too familiar, too knowledgeable.  
  
"I'm a druid." She said simply "The fae, once trusted us."  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed out this how did she know this, he wondered. It was true, but nevertheless how did she know this. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Who else can you trust." She said seriously "Anyway, I've lived in these isles for my whole life. If what you say is true, then my world is at risk as well as yours."  
  
Sarah decided to break the tension between the two people, rising from the sofa she motion Jareth to follow her out into the kitchen. Once in there, she turned to Jareth, "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed. "She has agreed to help us and your treating her like a criminal."  
  
"Sarah" he said "Sarah I simply do not trust her. She believed us far too quickly for a mortal. Druid or not something about her is familiar and disturbing."  
  
"Jareth she has told where the treasures are she has saved us time. Plus she has knowledge of this land. Most importantly I trust her." Sarah added.  
  
"I know Sarah, it's just, oh I don't know, I don't want to by hurt, the next coming months I feel are going to be dangerous for all concerned. For some reason you seem to be the key to what is happening. For your protection, don't trust her."  
  
Sarah smiled concern was written across his face. He looked so different to when they had first met, all of those years ago. His mismatched eyes were softer then they once were. His smile was genuine and warm, not like the once cruel smile he gave when she was younger. The only time he had looked like during her adventure through the Labyrinth was when she had taken the enchanted peach and had fallen in a ballroom, and danced with him in the world between reality and fantasy.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I trust her." She said as she broke the spell that seemed to enchanted them both.  
  
Jareth smiled "As you wish. I must go to inform the others. Stay here, I'll be back." He said as he vanished in nothing.  
  
"Where's he gone?" said a voice from behind, Sarah turned round to face Morgan.  
  
"Back to the Underground. He needs to plan with the other rulers the next stage." Sarah said  
  
"He's cute." Morgan said. Sarah blushed and silently agreed with her.  
  
"How did you know all of that stuff?" Sarah asked  
  
"I read a lot. Plus my father is a bard or as near to one as you could get in this century."  
  
"I thought your father is a doctor."  
  
Morgan smiled "He is. So anyway tell me, what's going on between the two of you, and don't lie to my Sarah Williams. I know you to well."  
  
"N-n-nothing" Sarah stuttered. "We are friends."  
  
"Right. Sure you are." Morgan said unconvinced. "Sarah I think that guy is smitten with you, as you are with him. I think you have been that for years. Anyway, Sarah, what a tale to tell my moot, tomorrow. That I've met the fae." Morgan said jokingly  
  
"NO!" shouted Sarah "I mean no you can't, this is all meant to be a secret. Anyway who would believe you?"  
  
Morgan was disappointed "Oh well. Let's get dinner."  
  
It nearly dawn the following morning when Jareth finally returned, bringing with him Owain. Sarah was sleeping on the sofa. There was no sign of Morgan. On the coffee table they was empty pizza boxes and cans of coke. The TV was on, showing programmes from the Open University that ran throughout the night on BBC 2. It seems like She fell asleep watching tv.  
  
Jareth took his gloves of his hands and placed a long pale hand on Sarah's cheek. "Sarah wake up." He whispered, no movement "Sarah wake up." He repeated more loudly this time. Sarah mumbled something, before slowly waking up. Upon opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Jareth's face peering down on her. She smiled and Jareth breath froze in his throat. She was beautiful he thought.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked slowly, sleep still in her voice.  
  
"Before dawn." He answered.  
  
Sarah looked to the video recorder 3:26 blinked the numbers "It's too early Jareth." Sarah mumbled "Need sleep." She turned over on her side, Jareth's hand fell to her shoulder, and so he started to shake her. "Alright I'm awake." She snapped. Sitting up on the sofa. She glared daggers at Jareth. Sarah was not a morning person.  
  
"Good Morning Sarah." He said in his accented voice. "Where's your friend?"  
  
"Behind you." Said Morgan.  
  
Jareth just nodded and looked back to Sarah "Time to go Sarah. We have a job to do. You too Morgan, it seems that your knowledge maybe of some use."  
  
"What's the hurry?" Sarah asked  
  
Jareth looked at Owain who nodded.  
  
"Last night a village in Alba was attacked. Men, women and children were slaughtered. No one was spared." Owain said "What ever danger it is has now arrived." 


	8. Hello Sarah

You know the deal. Radio 1 belongs to the BBC and Little Chief belongs to who ever it belongs to.  
  
Just to let you know some parts of this chapter might be a bit gory for some people. But it is only the beginning. So I have changed the rating. Just so you know.  
  
Hello Sarah.  
  
The night was as black as the deepest depths of the earth. The crystal moon hung silently in the night sky, watching and waiting for something it alone knew. The people sat round a great bonfire in the centre of the village. Laughing and drinking, the sounds of merriment filled the cool night air. No one knew of the mortal danger that as they feasted crept ever silently, nearer and nearer. The feast was in celebration of the end of the Duir ball. An annual festival celebrated throughout all four kingdoms of the Underground. It was a time when duir (the oak in the ogham alphabet) was collected to burn in the midsummer fires at the summer solstice in three days hence. The oak, the royalty of the trees, and its pantheons of the green man and Dagda ruler of the Tuatha de Dannan were all celebrated.  
  
Yet no one knew of the small force of misshapen and alien creatures that had penetrated the small village. At least no one knew until it was too late. In the space of moments hell broke loose. The first sign was a woman thrown into the bonfire. Her cries of pain replaced the sound of laugher; the stench of burnt flesh filled the cool air. In moments the poor woman was burnt in the hellish heat of the bonfire. Her skin melting, as if made of plastic. The crowd was silent. Suddenly more screams echoed in the black night and the crowd panicked as the woman cried to children to found them and take them to safety. The men grabbing swords, pitchforks, daggers whatever they could lay their hands on, to use in order to protect their homes and loved ones. One could not see the enemy, as they moved in the very shadows that the large bonfire could not reach. Only the cries of another slain villager, showed that they where under attack.  
  
The coppery smell of blood mixed with that of the burning blacken flesh of the poor woman roasting on the bonfire. The men looked around in confusion. Then the enemy attacked.  
  
Sarah began screaming, her face as pale as a ghost. Sweat rolled down her forehead in beads and arms moving as if fend of an attacker. Jareth appeared at her side, grabbing her hands before she injured him or herself. Her screams did not die down. Concern was etched into every line on his handsome face. "Sarah "he whispered "Sarah wake up" he added a bit more loudly. With no sign that she heard him, he lifted her into his strong embrace, and rocked her like one would do to a crying infant. Slowly she began to relax. Her sobs, which at once racked her body, died. Still locked in Jareth's embrace she finally open her eyes. "What happened Sarah?" he asked when she was fully awake.  
  
Remembering the nightmares that had plagued her she shuddered and Jareth tighten his embrace. "It was horrible." She said, "Everyone was killed. They did not stand a chance. They came from no where."  
  
Jareth sighed, he knew that telling the two girls the truth about the attack in the Alba village was a bad idea. The other rulers figured that as Sarah was the key in this mess, then no secrets were to be kept from the mortal girl. Upon hearing news to where the treasures where possible kept, the others decided to send Jareth. Owain and the two mortals to seek the treasures out. It was then that news of the attack on the village had reached them. It seems that a weary traveller was headed towards the village to order to find a place to spend the night. He was on his way home for the solstice and the village was on his path. He had heard the cries of the slain and the clash of swords and ran to the nearest settlement. Which was the field in which The Elemental Court had been held. The traveller ran the five miles and when he finally reached help, he retold what he had seen. Jareth and the others gathered a small army and with the aid of magic disappeared, from the centre of the Underground. When they arrived at the village the sight before them would forever make an impression on all. Men, woman and children lay in the village. Not one person lived. An entire village slaughtered.  
  
Sarah, still in shock over the dream, felt safe and warm in Jareth's arms. She felt that she could go on like this forever. It was a fantasy she had, had since she return from the Labyrinth. In be held in his arms, like this and like when she danced with him at the enchanted ball. As the years rolled by, the fantasy dimmed as reality entered the equation. But sitting here in his arms was as close to heaven as she could get. Slowly the terror she felt as she dreamt died down.  
  
"Sarah. It just a dream" he said, "A dream, it will not hurt you. As long as I am around, no one will hurt you." He said the last sentence more to himself than to Sarah. But still she heard his promise and smiled at the warm feeling that spread throughout her body.  
  
The sound of a door closing and the sounds of voices from the other room broke the spell that was between Jareth and Sarah. Reluctantly Sarah began to move away from Jareth's warm body and Jareth relinquish his hold on her. Rising from the bed, and walked out of the room.  
  
Morgan and Owain stood talking in the kitchen, they had gone to buy supplies for the journey to Scotland. They had decided to drive up to Scotland instead of using magic. On Earth it seems that the fae's powers were some what diminished, due to it having so little magic in the land. Due to the disappearance of the ancient ones. Jareth and Owain decided to use their magic when they needed it. So Morgan and Sarah where going to drive from London to Edinburgh, a journey approximately 7 hours long.  
  
Jareth and Sarah walked into the kitchen and Morgan took one look at Sarah face and knew something was wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy the classic signs of crying. Morgan did not press the matter she knew that in Sarah's own time she would tell her what the matter was. Plus the look on Jareth's face, told that the matter was taken care of. She instead she asked, "Well should we make a move?"  
  
Four hours into the journey, and the four occupants of the car were bored. The initial wariness of the two fae (you must remember that it is there first time in a car. In fact it was the first time they had seen a car), had faded and boredom had set in. The radio was on, but after four hours of Radio 1 it was switched off. London had turned into countryside as they passed, woodland, villages, hamlets and farms. Inside the car there was silence. Morgan was driving, Owain sat in the passenger side while Jareth and Sarah sat in the back. Every now and again the two fae would see a part of the land that they once knew. But it was only a brief glance, as the world passed by.  
  
Another hour had passed and Morgan had declared that she needed a break. So she pulled into the nearest Little Chief. The four piled out of the car, Owain and Jareth were relived that they could finally move.  
  
"I think I would rather spend a life time with the goblins then another minute in that car" Jareth complained. Sarah burst out laughing as they walked towards the roadside restaurant.  
  
During the meal, Sarah remembered that she had left something in the car, collecting the car keys from Morgan. She left the half empty restaurant. When she reached the car. A wave of dizziness engulfed her while the world blurred. When everything had died down. A voice echoed out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Sarah." 


	9. My Protection

You know the deal. So I won't repeat it.  
  
This is for those who have read and/or reviewed. Thanks guys. Blessings to you all.  
  
"Hello Sarah"  
  
Sarah spun round in a circle, to find out the source of the voice. Nothing, only the shadows were there. "Who's there?" asked Sarah  
  
For a while nothing was heard, Sarah repeated her question again "Who's there?" this time an answer echoed from the space.  
  
"Fear not my child," a male voice said, "For we mean you no harm. I must apologise for this, but you see, you have so little time."  
  
"You must listen Sarah," said a second voice this time a female. "For there is much for you to know. It is at lughnasadh, the time of harvest that is the full force of the danger you face will appear. In a few days hence it will be the summer solstice. After that you only have weeks to gather an army large enough to defeat them. You only have weeks to find the four treasures.  
  
"Why are the treasures so important?" Sarah asked  
  
"To unite the two worlds the treasures must be reunited. Nothing more nothing less." Said the male voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah asked.  
  
The room suddenly came alive as a thousand candles and torches lit together in unison. The light driving the black shadows were dancing in a rainbow of colours as the flames reflected off the crystal surface that made up the space around her. A woman sat upon a crystal rock, her hair as fair as the light, her eyes as blue as the sky. Next to her stood a handsome young man. His hair was as golden as the sun and his eyes as green as the forest. Both had a gold torc round their necks and upper arms. The hairstyle on each was the same. Both had long flowing hair (Hers reached down beyond her waist. His just above the waist.). Plaits were weaved into their hairs at various places.  
  
Once again the man spoke "You need not know that. At least not yet."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked  
  
"Because" said the female.  
  
"Fear not." the male said "In time all you will know all." He said "just remember, trust Jareth, listen to what he says."  
  
"Is he in any danger?" Sarah asked as for the first time fear overran her body. The thought of the mighty king in danger was as paralysing as the fear of death.  
  
The woman saw the fear deep in Sarah's soul. She smiled a warm smile, her eyes crinkling at the sides. "Fear not my child. Jareth will be safe. She is watching over him. Now I believe that it is time that you return to your king."  
  
"WAIT!" she cried, as the feeling of magic ripped through her body. "Whom are we fighting?"  
  
"The fomorii." Came the reply before the darkness consumed her.  
  
"So that's her," said a third voice after Sarah had returned to her own world. "Interesting."  
  
"What are you doing here?" said the male to the newcomer "You know the plan."  
  
"I just wanted to see her. Just wanted know what the person who held the fae king's heart was like." The third voice said.  
  
"You know that this part is none of your concern." Warned the male  
  
The newcomer just shrugged "This is my concern, my people, my domain. My plan my strategy. After all are they not under my protection?"  
  
The male just laughed, "You have a point. But you must remember the outcome affects us all."  
  
"Yes, But she is under mine." Said the woman

The newcomer just stared at the woman,

"Fair enough just behave. No interfering this time. You know the rules." Said the female.  
  
The newcomer just smiled.


	10. Heed this warning

What is mine is mine, what is Henson's is Hensons.

Morgan took the opportunity of Sarah's brief absence to study the two fae sitting opposite her across the small table in the roadside café. Both were prime examples of the alpha male. The ruler, the one that Sarah called Jareth had a lithe body and a mane of white blonde hair and strange mis- matched eyes. One a warm green the other an ice blue. The other looked like a hungry predator. Every fibre of him screamed out warrior. His golden hair reflecting the rays of the sun like liquid gold framed a young looking face. There was no doubt about it; both of them were fine examples of man or in their case fae. Looking round, Morgan realised that other females in the room agreed with her, as they were staring in their direction. Morgan was glad that they brought modern clothes for the two fae. Their normal outfits would have been more at home in Jane Austin's England. Not the 21st century.  
  
At the same time that Morgan was watching Jareth and Owain, Jareth was making his own impressions on the mortal girl. Something about her was not right. She was hiding something, but what he was not sure about. She was Sarah's friend, the first she made when she came to England and for that he allowed her to come on this journey. The other reasons being that she knew the land and that she was druid; a practitioner of the old ways. Still something did not sit right with him. He would keep his guard up around her, he decided.  
  
Feeling Jareth's eyes upon her Morgan lowered her eyes. She feared Jareth; something about him was cold and calculating. She felt that he would be cruel to his enemies and yet loyal to his friends. Ether way she would not get on the wrong side of him, yet she knew that he would die for Sarah. She looked up as Sarah sat back in her seat; she was pale and did not seem to be fully alert. Looking at the two fae, it seems that that where thinking similar thoughts.  
  
"Sarah" Morgan looked to her friend. Sarah's eyes had a far away look to them that even with Morgan waving her hand in front of them would not shift. "What the hell is wrong with her?" She asked Jareth.  
  
Jareth looked at the young mortal, she looked as if she was in a trace, reaching across the table to grab her hand  
  
_The room suddenly came alive as a thousand candles and torches lit together in unison. The light driving the black shadows were dancing in a rainbow of colours as the flames reflected off the crystal surface that made up the space around her. A woman sat upon a crystal rock, her hair as fair as the light, her eyes as blue as the sky. Next to her stood a handsome young man. His hair was as golden as the sun and his eyes as green as the forest. Both had a gold torc round their necks and upper arms. The hairstyle on each was the same. Both had long flowing hair (Hers reached down beyond her waist. His just above the waist.). Plaits were weaved into their hairs at various places.  
_  
The image struck in his head  
  
_"You must listen Sarah," said a second voice this time a female. "For there is much for you to know. It is at lughnasadh, the time of harvest that is the full force of the danger you face will appear. In a few days hence it will be the summer solstice. After that you only have weeks to gather an army large enough to defeat them. You only have weeks to find the four treasures.  
  
_He was seeing the events as Sarah saw them.  
  
_"Whom are we fighting?"  
_  
He could not escape the visions he was not strong enough.  
  
_"The fomorii."  
_  
"Hear this Jareth, King of Albion. Heed this warning; the time for war is near, yet nothing is done. You travel slowly, and have yet to gain a single item. Without them, your world and Sarah's will die. They are coming Jareth they will soon be here." The strange voice vanished, as had the last of the pictures. Morgan and Owain looked at the king with confusion written across their faces. Sarah's eyes were being to focus and her skin was becoming more colourful. Yet it was with Jareth that their interest lay.  
  
Jareth sat there not moving and unblinking for what seemed like eternity yet was only a few seconds. He appeared on the outside to be calm yet inside he was a jumble of nerves and emotions. What had just happened there all he did was to touch Sarah's hand, it was only a brief touch. Yet he had seen deep inside her mind, a memory that he was sure that she was not meant to remember, at least not yet. Then that voice, a voice that he remembered, yet could not name. He knew that it was magic, he could see the remains of it when Sarah had walked back into the room. It was not that, that was worrying him, to put it simply, what was worry him was someone was that powerful to pull Sarah from her own world, without Owain or him knowing about it.  
  
"Come with me Owain," he commanded, "You stay here with Sarah," he ordered Morgan "If anything happens to her, you will live to regret it."

In another place, three people stood around a table, two of them stood listening to the third. Music echoed across the vast hall. Floating on the air from a place outside in the warmth. It was the sound of celebration and joy, yet to those inside the feelings could not be expressed.  
  
"...Then I take it you all agree." The two silent ones nodded. "So be it." 


	11. I do not trust her

Sorry for the late update. My only excise was that I have been busy with the ending of this story. (Not to fear, there is a way to go yet). Plus I went to see The Phantom of the Opera at the west end for the first time. Excellent. Ok enough talk on with the story.

You know the deal.

"Come with me Owain," he commanded, "You stay here with Sarah," he ordered Morgan "If anything happens to her, you will live to regret it."

Jareth walked over to Sarah and whispered in her ear his voice bringing her back to reality "I do not trust her Sarah, do not tell of what it was that you have seen." As he walked away, Sarah just looked at Morgan.

Jareth and Owain walked away from the two girls towards a secluded patch of woodland at the back of the car park.

"I don't trust her." Jareth said

"Who? Morgan?" Owain asked "Why?"

"There is something about her. Look into her eyes, deep into her eyes. She hides something. The eyes never lie." Jareth pondered for a moment "You are loyal to me" it was more of a statement than a question "You would fight by my side."

Owain nodded "To the very end, my lord." It was very rare that Owain called Jareth my lord, yet it was even rarer for Jareth to ask Owain loyalty, such was the bond between the lord and his right hand man.

"Then promise me to watch and observe this Morgan. Any suspicions report it to me. I do not want Sarah to be hurt by her actions." He ended the sentence to himself.

"What happened Jareth? What happened back there?" Owain asked, he wondered what had happened to make his king this paranoid.

Jareth looked around the quiet spot. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that we have until lughnasadh, until whatever happens, happens."

Owain looked at his long time friend and know that something was not right. "What will happen at lughnasadh?"

Jareth looked at his companion. "I saw what Sarah saw. A voice warned me that we are moving too slowly. That we need all the treasures to succeed." Jareth finally exploded

Jareth closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he began to speak again. "I do not understand what is happening. Someone is using ancient magic to drag Sarah away from her life. Yet I cannot feel who it is. I have Sarah having visions about Cernunnos and talking to what look like the old Celts. Who in turn are talking about Formorians, and treasures that may or may not exist. I think that this is it. I'm losing it."

"Jareth something is happening. That village for one, the corpse of the Barguest at Emania Falls, which I might add was strangely slain; that creature from the Duir Ball, and the woman who killed it. I was there, I saw it." Owain thought for a moment before he continued. "Did you say Formorians? but they longer exist they were defeated at the battle of Moytura, if is if, they ever did exist. What was it that Sarah saw?"

Jareth looked to Owain and told him all that he saw.

Finally the end was in sight, well at least Edinburgh Castle was. The four had been in the cramped car for a while and once again boredom had set in. Jareth and Owain had finally returned to the girls and both looked towards Morgan with distrust in their eyes. Sarah had not told Morgan what happened to her in the crystal cave. Jareth had for some reason told her not to, so she obey him, even though she was lying to her first friend she had made since coming to England. She then began to wish that she had turn down the job offer and remained in America. But then she would not be in an adventure of a lifetime (again).

Parking in a car park near to the castle. They headed towards the building. But alas when they reached the door it had closed for the day.

"Crap" Morgan said as she kicked at the door. She looked at the sign on the door and then at her watch. 5:43pm, the castle closed at five o'clock. They had missed it by nearly three quarters of an hour. "Well I guess that is it until tomorrow." She said as she turned and headed back towards the car.

"Wait!" Sarah shouted and Morgan stopped and turned "Jareth, can't you use magic or something to get us in there or the stone out of there."

Jareth smiled he know exactly what to do.


	12. Lia Fail

You know the deal.

I am so sorry for the long delay. This goes out to everyone.

Darkness filled the land, its inky black fingers spread out over the sky blocking out all but the moon which shone vibrantly in pale contrast to its surroundings. Days had passed since the massacre on the village and word had spread throughout the four kingdoms; causing the debunked armies to once again pick up their arms and gather en mass. Even citizens of the kingdoms, began to carry weapons, not swords or pikes, but clubs and pitchforks. In fact anything that could injure, maim or kill was used. Throughout the underworld the whispers all pointed towards one thing WAR. In order to maintain peace Laeg had order his personal army The Red Branch, to maintain the growing alarm. The seasonal festivities of the Summer Solstice, had been cancelled. The once pacifists citizens were in a constant state of mind-numbing fear for the forthcoming battle. Only question was who is the enemy?

These who relied on the four kings for help and guidance, waited with baited breath on word of Jareth's quest. What the goblin king had to seek was anybody guesses and rumours where rife. Some claim that he had run away, hidden himself and that human deep within the walls of the castle beyond the goblin city, in the very heart of the labyrinth. Others allege that he was in a council of war, with the rulers, trying to decide who or what the adversary was and if it was a threat to them all. As for the creatures or monsters or phantoms or whatever they were (rumours about them were rife as well) since the horrific events in the village neither hide nor hair was seen.

In field surrounding the stone circle of The Elemental Court the three remaining rulers were holding a council of war. And predictably the topic of Sarah found its way into the conversation.

"…but to trust a human! After what happened last time we trusted them"

"Donn, try to understand, that was over two thousand years ago. The ancient ones deemed her fit enough to show her the messages."

"I understand that, believe me I do," said Donn, "but the lives of the all the kingdoms rest upon her shoulders. Humans are fickle creatures as it is, but to trust them with the lives of my subjects as well as my loved ones…" Donn left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Eshyn sighed this was going nowhere fast; they had been going round in circles for the previous three hours. Trying everything they think of to persuade Donn to change his mind in trusting the mortal. But deep inside, Eshyn secretly agreed with Donn's concerns. Except for the few that travelled Jareth's labyrinth, fae and human had no contact for two millenniums. Even those who walked the twisting paths in order to 'win' back their wished away ones had no contact, except with the Goblin King. Even that, they only remember as dreams.

Turning to the Alba king, Eshyn said "Donn I agree, humans caused a mass genocide against our kind. But…" Eshyn said before the surprised Laeg could voice his disagreement. "Laeg is right, the mortal was chosen by the ancient ones, to show their messages. She was visited by the horned god himself. Perhaps she is the key to solving what is attacking us. Anyway Jareth trusts her and I trust him."

"I thank you for your faith in me Eshyn, but Donn is right, you have the right not to trust Sarah. After all, she is a human and a stranger." Jareth walked out of the shadows. "It is not her that we need to be concerned about. It is her friend, this Morgan." Jareth almost spat out her name. "She is the one who worries me. She has this knowledge, she knows too much."

"What do you mean?" Laeg enquired

"If you would follow me, I will demonstrate" With that the four sovereigns left the war room.

Near to the entrance to the marquee there was a rectangular stone, which stood ankle high. The stone was diaphanously covered with intrinsic designs and patterns. In the middle of the top was a triskell, surrounded by the Celtic language of Ogham.

"Can it be? Is it real?" Enquired, a shaken Donn.

"How did you find it?" Laeg asked

"Morgan."

The light from flickering candles danced over the crystal cavern. A solitary form resided on a crystal throne. The throne was covered in furs and deer hides. The figure's face was hidden in the shadows. Everything was set.


End file.
